


Play new games, say new names

by hybristophilica



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Teasing, a little of aftercare, but just a little and still with shoe and pants on, fuck buddies, no feelings involved between them, octavio speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: The look they shared— Octavio had goosebumps at the mere memory of it. Alexander had stared at him like he knew exactly what else Octavio had left out of the discussion, and when he’d been pulled into the darkness of an empty storage room later, he’d been confirmed of it.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Play new games, say new names

**Author's Note:**

> 3.6k of self indulgent smut featuring some head canons i have, and i regret nothing
> 
> hope someone out there will enjoy this anyway

Octavio wore a simple crop top and a pair of tight shorts as he headed to the labs on the other side of the ship, where he knew he would find Alexander waiting for him. They’d agreed on meeting late at night to be sure that all the other Legends were sleeping, but in the three months during which they’d been doing this, nobody ever noticed a thing anyway. Octavio was good at hiding stuff he wanted to hide, and so was Alexander.

This little deal they had…it had started accidentally. In front of a glass of whiskey, they’d been taking about the lack of time the games subjected them to, hinting briefly at all the hobbies they both had to suspend -series of experiments and live streams, respectively- and ended up implying more than they’d intended. The look they shared— Octavio had goosebumps at the mere memory of it. Alexander had stared at him like he knew _exactly_ what else Octavio had left out of the discussion, and when he’d been pulled into the darkness of an empty storage room later, he’d been confirmed of it.

Octavio knew Alexander wouldn’t never misinterpret their strange relationship for something it was not. He’d never ask Octavio for something deeper, a stronger bond, all that bullshit he really didn't need right now, and that was why Octavio had accepted his request to meet him again. And again. And again, like tonight. 

“You’re late.” Alexander was standing behind one of the imposing tables of the laboratory, analyzing something at the microscope. When he removed his mask, he met Octavio’s gaze.

“Hilarious, right?” Octavio replied smoothly, walking closer to him and sitting on the desk with a hop. 

“I remember telling you I don’t like waiting,” Alexander spoke calmly, his voice as cold as ever. Octavio watched him slide his plastic gloves off and set beakers and burettes aside to prevent unpleasant accidents. Alexander looked tired, with dark bags framing the lower part of his eyes and an overall exhausted expression on his face. 

“Long day?” Octavio asked, daring to reach out for Alexander’s lab coat. 

“Yeah.”

Octavio ran his fingers down Alexander’s chest, starting to raise the lab coat when stronger hands grabbed his, stopping him. 

“Not here, Silva,” Alexander admonished, shooting the test vials at their side a quick meaningful look. Octane licked his lips quickly, then smirked. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time anyway, compadre. But as you wish.” He jumped off the table and followed Alexander in the narrow hallway that led to the office where Alexander kept his documents and files. It was a small room with a cabinet, a desk and a chair only, but Octavio had been here enough times to know there were many ways to fuck on a chair. 

Alexander locked the door behind. There wasn’t need to, but it probably made him feel safer, knowing how loud Octavio could get. 

“On your knees,” Alexander ordered the moment he turned around. It kind of took Octavio by surprise and he smirked. 

“Or what?” Alexander stepped closer to him and e grabbed his chin between his index and thumb, giving it a rough shake. 

“Or I will not let you come until you’re begging and crying at my feet,” was the simple, expected reply. 

Octavio loved this. It was exhilarating, no matter how many times Alexander’s hands and mouth explored his body and vice versa. Meeting like this behind everyone’s back at night, drawing pleasure from one another and shooting each other in the arena the next morning…it was _fun_. Alexander, despite not even trying, amused Octavio greatly, giving him exactly what he was looking for. A challenge, a distraction, a spicy, forbidden treat.

Octavio slowly kneeled on the floor, his metallic knees giving a tiny creak. Mental note to oil them later. He watched Alexander remove his lab coat and throw it on the back of the chair before he gave Octavio a quick glance. 

“Spread your legs and put your hands behind your back.”

Octavio obeyed at the first command he was told, but there was already a spark of rebellion in his eyes and Alexander knew it. They’d done this too many times not to know exactly was was going on in the other’s mind. 

Alexander leaned against the desk and simply stared at him for several seconds, his crotch so close to Octavio’s face. He was wearing a loose shirt and some plain grey pants, but it wasn’t his looks that always had Octavio hooked, it was his attitude, his posture, the fact that he was the one in charge and he knew it.

“Open your mouth,” Alexander then ordered, starting to unzip his pants in a hurry he hadn’t showed so far. Octavio rose his eyebrow and couldn’t help but smirk. He licked his lips, watching with want how Alexander lowered his pants and took his dick finally out. It slid easily into Octavio’s parted lips, and he gave the head a strong suck, letting his eyes fall shut with satisfaction at the bitter taste of the first pearls of precum. 

“Look at me.” A sharp tug forced Octavio’s neck to arch and he gasped in surprise and arousal, raising his gaze to meet Alexander’s. “Good pet,” Alexander added more softly, making the side of his dick slap against Octavio’s cheek before slipping it in his mouth once again. 

While Octavio’s mouth worked magics on him, Alexander moved one of his feet forward, slowly nudging Octavio’s knees wider. The top of the boot pressed against Octavio’s crotch, making him flinch with unexpected pleasure, and he let out a pathetic tiny moan. Alexander’s lips tilted in a knowing smile and he pressed the upper side of his shoe against Octavio’s need, making him wiggle his hips. 

Octavio tried his best to angle his head in a way that allowed him to look up at Alexander and suck him properly at the same time, but it wasn’t easy, especially when the friction against his dick was so fucking delicious, a friction he wanted to chase and wanted to feel more of.

Alexander was doing it on purpose, but Octavio didn't give up. Even with a boot pressing hard against his crotch, Octavio could still make Alexander feel pretty good too, and, if he was lucky, he’d be rewarded with one of those so rare moans Alexander always tried to hold back.

He opened his mouth wider, making sure his teeth wouldn’t hurt the other, and then started to push himself forward, taking more of him inside. He let out a throaty sound, half a whine half a moan, and squeezed his hands together behind his back, trying his best to keep them right there. 

“You look good like this, Silva, with a cock in your mouth shutting you up,” Alexander teased, then his other hand leaned against Octavio’s head as well, keeping him in place when the first, slow thrust came. Octavio’s eyes watered with effort and a few tears spilled, but he didn't pull away. He loved to please his partners, no matter who they were. And Alexander, chasing his own pleasure from his mouth, made Octavio feel _so good_. 

He started bobbing his head in time with Alexander’s thrusts, still slow and calculated. He clearly was trying to hold back, but Octavio wasn’t one to go slow. Trying to relax as much as he could, Octavio forced himself to welcome almost the entirety of Alexander’s shaft down his throat. He was breathing heavily through his nose and there was precum and saliva dripping down his chin and falling on his shorts, but the only thing Octavio cared about in that moment was making Alexander loose control.

And he _did_. Not much after, Alexander pulled away roughly, probably on the verge of orgasm, panting just as heavily. Octavio was gulping down much needed air when Alexander grabbed his hair and pulled his head behind, and Octavio moaned. 

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?” The other asked, making his thumb slip in Octavio’s mouth and prying it open. Before Octavio could answer and tell him that yes, he was definitely having fun, Alexander spat in his mouth and pulled him up to stand. 

Octavio licked his lips, feeling a wave of heat spread in his lower abdomen when the other’s big hand wrapped around his throat. 

“Carajo, you’re needy tonight, Ale—“

A slap across the face caught him by surprise. It wasn’t rough, it was barely painful, but it stung enough to make Octavio feel thrilled and to remind him of his position at the moment. His dick throbbed with need, but he didn't dare to touch himself yet. 

“What did you say?” Alexander questioned, with an edge on his tone that was really challenging Octavio to repeat exactly what he’d said. For as fun and amusing as that would be, potentially, Octavio knew that if he made Alexander angry or pissed him off too much he wouldn’t let him come at all. And he really, really wanted to come. So he swallowed, pressing himself against that big strong body and licked his lips.

“Nothing, Sir.”

“Like I thought.” Alexander seemed satisfied with that. He made Octavio turn around while his hands moved to his chest, groping his pecs with calculatedly gentle squeezes that had Octavio shiver. “What do you want, pet?” Alexander asked against his ear while he took off his shirt to reveal the pierced nipples hidden underneath it.

Octavio moved his own hands to guide Alexander’s down his body, caressing his abs and the v-line until they arrived to his swollen crotch. “I want you to touch me,” Octavio stated firmly, not turning his head to the side because he didn't want to meet Alexander’s cold gaze. “Touch me there. Tócame.”

“Demanding little thing you are, Silva.” One of Alexander’s hands caressed along the shape of Octavio’s clothed dick, making him inhale a sharp breath. Alexander’s fingers opened his pants and pulled them down just enough so he could wrap his fingers around Octavio’s dick. He was already fully hard, leaking in his boxers and flinching at every squeeze that rough hand subjected him to. 

Alexander’s mouth latched on his shoulder while he stroked Octavio vigorously and fast, causing him to flinch every now and then. “Sì, sì, oh— no dejes por favor—“ Octavio moaned, hooking one arm back to hold on Alexander’s shoulder. His skin was crossed by shivers caused by the caresses Alexander’s free hand teased him with all over his abs and chest, and when it reached a nipple and pinched it, Octavio rested his head back against him, panting heavily. He was so fucking horny. Alexander really was good at working him up like that every time. 

Alexander stepped away from him for a second to remove his own shirt and throw it carelessly over the chair, then his hands grabbed Octavio’s tiny waist again. Octavio was pulled behind and he felt the other’s hardness press against his bare skin. 

“Are you planning to take all night long, compadre?” Octavio teased, looking over his shoulder with a spark of challenge in his eyes. Alexander didn't comment, but Octavio caught the almost imperceptible twitch of his eyebrow. A moment later, Alexander spanked his left ass cheek, hard. The surprised moan that came out of Octavio made the other smirk with confidence while his hand massaged the sore flesh. 

“I don’t think I made myself clear enough, when I warned you about not letting you come, Silva,” was Alexander’s diplomatic reply, right before he delivered another harsh slap against Octavio’s ass. He quivered, fidgeting with his gloves as he tried his best not to shy away from the hit he knew was about to come down. And it did, stinging as hell and making him leak against the desk, but leaving him wanting more. 

“You made yourself clear enough, _Sir_ ,” Octavio commented with a cheeky grin. When he started to turn around, Alexander pushed a hand between his shoulders, pressing him roughly down against the desk. 

“Stay where you are.” Octavio heard him move behind him, but he didn't know what he was up to until he felt a hand groping him. Alexander muttered something under his breath, and before Octavio could realize it, he spat against his hole. 

“Carajo,” Octavio cursed softly, moving his hands back to help Alexander pull his cheeks apart. Octavio felt another wave of heat run over him with violence, and his dick, trapped between his body and the desk, pulsed with need to find release. 

“Be still, and you’ll be rewarded, pet,” Alexander promised, his words breathed against Octavio’s skin. He nodded even if the other couldn’t see him, and when he felt Alexander’s mouth on him, Octavio shuddered with a low moan. 

“You’re so fucking hot tonight,” he couldn’t help but praise, receiving another spank on the other cheek probably because of the f-bomb, but he couldn’t care less. “It’s true, you made me so horny,” Octavio went on. He wanted Alexander to know exactly how much he was loving that, if the reactions his body was having weren’t proof enough. 

Alexander only hummed, then proceeded to fuck Octavio with his tongue, while Octavio’s thighs trembled under the ministrations. Alexander’s tongue felt wet and warm, and so damn soft, but it wasn’t nearly enough for him. He wanted and needed more, but Alexander had told him to stay still, and even if it was _torture_ to him, Octavio behaved.

Two fingers soon replaced Alexander’s tongue and started stretching him out, scissoring wide inside of him and causing Octavio’s hips to roll a few times as he grew accustomed to the feeling. Alexander pulled the digits out too soon, just when Octavio was starting to fuck himself on them. He prodded Octavio’s hole with the pad of his thumb and pressed himself closer behind him, making Octavio feel exactly how hard he was against his thigh.

“Beg,” Alexander ordered, leaning in to press his chest against Octavio’s back. 

Octavio rose his chest off the desk and turned his head to the side, now able to see Alexander. He was sweating, looking wilder than Octavio had ever imagined he could see him, and hot as fuck. He smirked and licked his lips, catching the way Alexander’s alert eyes glued to the silver ball on his tongue. 

“No,” Octavio said calmly. His heart was beating fast in his chest, the tension slowly growing by the second. He knew Alexander wanted him to obey at his every command, but Octavio found his own pleasure in the thrilling feeling of anger and danger that came off Alexander when he denied his requests and wishes.

Alexander’s palm fell flatly against the curve of Octavio’s ass. The stinging was sharp and made his arms quiver slightly, but Octavio kept his stance. His green eyes were wide with lust and anticipation, and he showed a calm he really, really didn't feel.

“I’m not begging for you,” he repeated, a more serious expression taking place on his face, but the pitch and the roughness of his voice betrayed him. Alexander’s eyes darkened and his hand grabbed a handful of Octavio’s hair, pulling his head back with violence.

“Ungrateful little brat,” he spat, guiding himself to Octavio’s entrance with the other hand. He pushed inside of him in one rough but rather slow trust, filling Octavio up completely in a matter of seconds. Octavio gasped and the pain of his hair being pulled and of being fucked so deep already took the breath away from him. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Alexander panted against his cheek. He wrapped one hand around Octavio’s throat and squeezed, and Octavio’s mouth fell open. “Little slut,” Alexander spoke in his ear, starting to fuck inside of him with decision and conviction.

“Fu—Fuck,” Octavio could only manage to say, trying to look behind him because, hell, he wanted to see Alexander’s expression. But the hand around his throat and in his hair forced him to stay where he was. There was nothing he could do but let out a needy whine while he parted his legs a little more, adjusting against the flat surface of the desk.

Alexander tightened his grip around Octavio’s throat for a few seconds, just enough to make him feel lightheaded, then slowly released it, finger after finger. Octavio was sure there were red marks all around his neck, because he could feel them. His momentary silence -not that he could have spoken away- seemed to please Alexander a lot, because he let Octavio’s hair go slowly, and moved his hand against his forehead, pulling him behind. His thrust were regular, definitely not gentle, and Octavio’s body rocked in pace with his while his cock leaked all over the desk.

“Does it feel good, pet?” He asked against Octavio’s temple. Octavio didn't want to accommodate him anymore, but in no way he could lie with his words when his body felt this good. 

“Sì—sì…me estas jodiendo bien,” Octavio admitted. His head was forcefully pushed against Alexander’s wide chest and he really couldn’t move away from him, but he _could_ grab Alexander’s other hand and bring it down his body, so he did it. Octavio knew he could have touched himself, but when it was the other doing it, not only it felt incredibly better, but he also always came harder. He wanted Alexander’s hands all over him. And they both knew it.

Alexander understood his silent request, and at first, he complied. He caressed down Octavio’s chest and traced the shape of his abs while his thrusts became shorter, faster. His fingertips reached Octavio’s slightly trimmed hair and gave them a playful pull that caused him to tremble in Alexander’s arms. 

“Por favor—“ the gasped request came out without his consent and Octavio shut his mouth right after, but he could feel Alexander smirk against his cheek after that. 

“What was that?” Alexander whispered with a light, almost teasing tone. He brought his hand to the leaking tip of Octavio’s member, just touching it with his fingertips, too quickly and too lightly to let him enjoy that minimum stimulus. 

Octavio was about to reach his limit. Alexander’s dick was stretching him open almost painfully because of the quick preparation, and his thrust were getting more erratic, driven by the pleasure he was getting from fucking into Octavio’s warmth, while Octavio was just _taking it_.

“What was that, pet?” Alexander repeated, rubbing a thumb against the tip of Octavio’s dick. Octavio’s mouth fell open in a silent, desperate moan. His hips moved on their own, trying to thrust in Alexander’s hand, but without success. It was almost cruel, how much Alexander was making him wait, and Octavio’s mind was clouded by too many different sensations and the desperate need to cum for him to care about pride right then. 

“Tocame—tocame, necesito tus manos, por favor, _please_ ,” Octavio pleaded in between heavy gulps of air, brining his hands up to grab Alexander’s head and keep it there against his neck.

“Please _what_?” Alexander pressured, angling his hips to fuck deeper into Octavio’s smaller body. Octavio’s breath had become tearless sobs and he was rocking himself against Alexander, trying to bring himself over an edge only Alexander could push him off. 

“Por favor, Sir— por favor,” Octavio begged, his fingers pulling at Alexander’s skin and hair. He was restless, frantic and fierce, and when Alexander’s hand _finally_ wrapped around him and started to jerk him off, he let out a loud moan, shutting his eyes. 

Alexander was close as well, Octavio could tell by the grunts he couldn’t contain against his shoulder. He looked behind, meeting his eyes in one more silent request. This time, Alexander didn't wait. Octavio know he was too close to edge him any longer, and when the rough hand squeezed him tight and started to stroke him harder, there was little Octavio could do except for drowning in the blissful moment the orgasm graced him with. His body was trembling in violent shivers of pleasure as he spilled over the desk while Alexander took from him what he needed. Octavio threw him a quick glance above his shoulder and leaned forward to press himself against the desk, offering the wholeness of his body. 

Alexander moaned sharply and pulled out of him quickly, stroking himself in his hand for the last time as he covered Octavio’s red ass and lower back with white spurts of cum.

Their pants filled the room and the smell of sex was heavy and lingering, but Octavio liked it that way. He felt dirty when he stood straight on his feet, his arms sore and tired, but he felt good. There was that calm inside of him that Octavio couldn’t find anywhere else, or in any other way. It was priceless. 

Octavio started to get ready to leave after no more than a minute whose only purpose was letting him catch his breath again. Alexander made him turn around and gave Octavio a careful look before pushing a lock of green hair over his forehead. If Octavio didn’t know better, it was almost affectionate. But in all seriousness, despite his cold and heartless behavior inside _and_ outside of the arena, Alexander had proved himself more considerate than Octavio would have ever predicted. Even after so many times they met like this, it was a surprise to see him help Octavio clean up and put his clothes back. At times, when he had trouble walking, he even helped him reach his room again, and he always made sure Octavio wasn’t seriously injured after their encounter. 

It was weird to meet him casually in the hallway the day right after they fucked a first, but now, with the knowledge given by experience and the thrill of doing it again, every time Octavio passed near him, he couldn’t help but flash him a cocky, knowinggrin.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hybristophilica)
> 
> song title is from superman by eminem


End file.
